


Black, White and Grey

by orphan_account



Series: Marionette [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone was mentioned like once, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is on the brink of death, and Kageyama's world is black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, White and Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundAndSoundwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundAndSoundwaves/gifts).



> Hi! Another sin from me, hope you enjoy!

Kageyama paced nervously. His heart ached, and his insides were being gnawed by worry.  
"Kageyama-kun. You can enter now." A short nurse with striking blue hair walked up to the anxious boy. She was wearing at spotless white pinafore and clutched a brown clipboard in her hands. Kageyama did not register any of this, only the words. Nodding in hazy acknowledgement, he set of down the corridor, only halting when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.  
"Ah. Kageyama-kun, it's this way." The nurse spoke kindly, gesturing to a door behind her.  
"Oh. Thanks." Once Kageyama had managed to locate the right room, he stopped. Hand hovering above the door handle. He steeled himself and entered. Hinata lay there. His bright, sunshine hair was dull. His face emotionless. Still.  
The room was to white. To clean. Beeping monitors filled the room. The walls. The ceiling. The floor. All of it. White. Kageyama only saw black.  
~~~~~Time skip 5 days~~~~~

Kageyama had not been performing well. Daichi had made him sit out, encouraging him to get some rest and let Suga play for a bit. He agreed, not having the heart to argue. It was true, he was not performing his best today. None of the team were. For 6 days they had been of their game. For 6 days Hinata had been in a coma. 6 days of loneliness. 6 days of black.  
That night Kageyama once again visited the hospital. Upon arriving, the same girl showed him to Hinata's room. Nothing had changed. It was still white. Kageyama was still black. Departing, Kageyama was met with grave news. The nurse told him that they were ready to give up on Hinata. He showed no signs of waking. One day. One day and they would let him go.  
Kageyama relayed the information to the team at practise the next day. They were crushed. Nishinoya faded into the background. Tanaka yelled. Daichi was silent.  
Practise continued as usual, minus the happy yells erupting from the gym. At the end, they did not endure Daichi's usual talk. They left. One by one. Silently. They returned for afterschool practise. It was darker than ever. Clouds of black swirled in Kageyama's head. Eating away at him. Consuming him.  
The sun had left. Eternally. The unspoken truth known by the team. The door grinded open. Would it be the dean telling of Hinata's tragic demise? He stepped in, hair golden like the sun, amber eyes sparkling. The world faded from black. It wasn't white, but Kageyama was fine with that. He never liked white anyway.  
"I'm home."


End file.
